


Milk

by morethanonerection



Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: M/M, Milk, Ryden, enema, milk fic, milkfic
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-23
Updated: 2013-10-23
Packaged: 2017-12-30 06:55:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1015520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morethanonerection/pseuds/morethanonerection
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryan sabe o que tem que aguentar para conseguir sua recompensa. Brendon sabe que tem que ir devagar.</p><p>"O que estas pessoas estão fazendo não é agressivo; eles estão inventando novas possibilidades de<br/>prazer com partes diferentes de seus corpos - Através da erotização do corpo."</p><p>-x-</p><p>Parte da coleção de Submissão & Disciplina da autora.<br/>Pedaço acompanhado de sequência para "I Can Feel Your Love."</p><p>Essa história pertence originalmente à swirlshakeitup.livejournal.com, também conhecida como<br/>druscilla_way(.)livejournal(.)com. A versão original foi deletada pela autora.<br/>Essa fic é conhecida no fndom internacional pela polêmica que gerou, também por ter sido lida<br/>pelos próprios membros da banda e comentada no palco pelo vocalista Brendon Urie.<br/>Breezy Weekes (Mulher de Dallon) e também Brent Wilson já disseram que leram a fic.<br/>Brendon foi num show, falando que ia encher a bunda do outro de leite, depois fazer amor porque<br/>queria ouvi-lo gritar: youtube(.)com/watch?v=jBuVYtCinxs<br/>A Breezy foi no USTREAM que ela fez, que ela disse que conhecia Milkfic e que já tinha lido</p>
            </blockquote>





	Milk

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Milk](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/29579) by Druscilla (http://druscilla_way.livejournal.com). 



Ryan estava ajoelhado na banheira, com uma toalha embaixo de seus joelhos e outra abaixo de suas mãos, sua cabeça virou para ver Brendon trabalhando. O mais novo mexeu a colher na (não tão pequena) bacia antes de pôr o liquido na abertura da bolsa, e descansá-la na bancada.

– Você sabe que isso vai melhorar depois que estiver na bolsa, né? Veja se está bom pra você. - Brendon se inclinou, assim Ryan pôde mergulhar seus dedos na bacia antes de concordar.

– Está bom.

Brendon concordou novamente, indo acariciar os cabelos de Ryan, antes de se levantar e ir de volta para a bancada, onde todo o equipamento estava espalhado. O gancho já estava pendurado na cortina do chuveiro, então Brendon já teria onde pendurar a bolsa quando ela estivesse cheia.  
– Vá em frente e tire o plug, Ryan - Sua voz era calma, gentil - E comece com os seus dedos.

Essa era a mais gentil de suas preliminares “obscuras”. Sem nenhum apelido pejorativo ou o cabelo sendo puxado em punição. Doía o suficiente por si só, era mais devastador por si só, Brendon não precisava adicionar mais nada nisso. Brendon sentiu um espasmo percorrendo seu corpo quando ouviu o pequeno gemido vindo da banheira. Ele sabia que Ryan tinha acabado de tirar o plug. Ele olhou para o espelho, para ver o garoto pondo o objeto de vidro ao lado do frasco de lubrificante na borda da banheira. Ryan pegou o frasco, desesperado para se preencher quando o abriu, colocando um pouco de lubrificante nos seus dedos antes de esfregá-los. Era frio no primeiro toque, mas esquentava quando seus dedos se moviam.

–Você fica muito gostoso assim, baby - Brendon ronronou da bancada, onde todo ele estava esperando a bolsa encher - Agora continue.

As bochechas de Ryan coraram por culpa do elogio, as costas de sua mão deslizaram se por sua cintura e seu quadril, chegando assim até a curva de suas nádegas. E então seus dedos estavam posicionados em sua entrada antes da penetração, esta já estava relaxada por causa do plug anal, então a penetração de seus dedos ali foi fácil. Ele nem se preocupou em usar mais lubrificante antes de penetrar um terceiro dedo, gemendo abertamente ao que sua entrada alargava-se. Ele arfou por ar assim que ouviu o estalido do Brendon segurando a bolsa.

– Não fique tão desapontado - O garoto o repreendeu suavemente - Você pode manter seus dedos dentro por mais um tempo. Ele quis chamar o outro de “vadia” carinhosamente, mas conseguiu resistir a tentação. Brendon se inclinou para pegar o lubrificante, se debruçando levemente sobre Ryan, a sua respiração fazia cócegas na nuca do outro.

– Apenas pense em tudo que eu irei fazer com você depois... - Ele sussurrou antes de endireitar suas costas e espalhar lubrificante em seus dedos.

– Okay.

Ryan choramingou, mas lentamente tirou seus dedos dali. Ele não estava vazio por mais que alguns segundos e então os dedos de Brendon imediatamente deslizaram pela sua abertura antes de pressioná-la, em seguida pressionando o bico do plug de encaixe do enema, que estava ligado à bolsa com a mistura, na entrada de Ryan.

– Respire fundo - Ele murmurou, seus dedos acariciando a coluna de Ryan - Eu vou começar agora, ok?

– Espere... - Ryan disse abafadamente.

– Eu vou começar agora - Brendon repetiu, sua voz mais firme desta vez - Você está bem para isso.

Ele manteve os dedos a correr pelas costas do menino enquanto soltava o engate de abertura da bolsa cheia da mistura de leite com água. Ryan mordeu seu lábio inferior, gemendo enquanto ele sentia a primeira onda de leite quente deslizando pelo seu corpo. O início do enema sempre foi como os dedos de Brendon estão agora, quase suaves e macios. As cólicas começariam em breve, mas os dedos de Brendon continuariam os mesmos. Quando eles começaram, um das mãos de Ryan pairou sobre seu estômago e Brendon parou o fluxo sem dizer uma palavra, deixando com que ele massageasse seu estômago numa tentativa de aliviar a dor.

– Apenas me avise.

– Ok - Ryan sussurrou com sua mão ainda sob seu estômago. Brendon soltou o engate de abertura da bolsa novamente e Ryan sentiu o calor se espalhando pelo seu corpo. Ele continuou a tentar massagear seu abdômen devido as crescentes cólicas enquanto sentia seu estômago lentamente começar a se expandir devido a quantidade de líquido inserido.

– Pare – Ele desabafou novamente.

Ele não deveria perguntar o quanto, mas ele estava desesperado para saber. Ele já se sentia como se metade do líquido já estava dentro dele, mas no fundo sabia que era provavelmente apenas um quarto do saco.

– Bren? - ele perguntou, sua voz falhando - E-eu... Brenny.

Sua voz ainda mais fraca.

– Você está indo bem, baby - O garoto se curvou, beijando suavemente ao longo das costas de Ryan - Muito bem.

As lágrimas estavam começando a se formar. Ryan podia sentir elas em seu peitoral, enquanto esperava ali mais uma dose dor alastrar em seu corpo.

– Eu não... Eu... - Ele abaixou a cabeça, tentando retardar sua respiração, tentando concentrar-se nos dedos de Brendon ao invés do líquido dentro de si – Ok.

Ryan sussurrou, sua voz falhando enquanto as primeiras lágrimas escorriam por seu rosto. O fluxo continuou e Brendon diminuiu o fluxo sem dizer nada após cinco minutou ou algo assim.

– Hmmm – Brendon se inclinou para frente, deixando um beijo na nuca de Ryan, logo deixando outro na parte de trás dos ombros – Você está pronto pra mais?  
Quando Ryan hesitou, Brendon apertou seu quadril dominantemente.  
– Você consegue aguentar isso, baby. Você já fez isso.

Ryan balançou a cabeça ao que uma pequena fração de leite invadia seu interior. Ele deixou que um curto grito escapasse pelos lábios ao que o leite começava escorrer para dentro de seu corpo novamente.

– Brendon... Por favor, por favor... Eu não aguento. – Ryan sacudiu a cabeça, as lágrimas estavam vindo com tudo agora. Brendon apertou o bocal da bolsa novamente, fazendo com que mais líquido invadisse o maior – Eu não consigo, Bren, por favor. Eu... Eu preciso fazer- ... Por favor.”

O garoto mais novo levou sua mão até a barriga de Ryan, ali estava acentuada uma curva que

normalmente não pertencia ao local.

– Eu sei que você consegue aguentar isso - Brendon disse em voz baixa, não soando bravo ou desapontado – Eu sei que você consegue, Ry.

Ele deixou que as pontas de seus dedos de roçassem no interior do garoto.  
– Mas eu não vou decidir isso por você, Ryan – Ele completou – Você escolhe.  
Ryan odiava aquilo. Seria muito mais fácil continuar se o Brendon não tivesse dado a opção de escolher. Agora ele tinha que decidir se ele queria ser egoísta e desapontar seu namorado e não ser recompensado sexualmente, ou apenas aceitar o enema até o fim e lidar com a dor.

– Eu vou tentar – Ryan sussurrou fracamente, fechando os olhos com força e mordendo seu lábio inferior entre os dentes quando sentiu o fluxo do líquido escorrendo novamente.  
Brendon deslizou a mão da barriga de Ryan até seu pênis, gentilmente masturbando-o, tentando fazer com que os gritos doloridos do maior se transformassem em gemidos.

– Awn, que gostoso, baby – Ele continuava gemendo, de novo e de novo – Você está aguentando isso tão bem.

– D-Dói. – Ryan arfou – Pausa?

Brendon fechou o engate de abertura da bolsa novamente, deixando que Ryan massageasse sua barriga de leve enquanto arfava por ar.

– Está quase tudo dentro – Ele disse gentilmente, ainda masturbando toda a extensão da ereção do garoto – Só mais um pouco. Você sabe que consegue, Ryan.  
– Quanto falta?

A pergunta pareceu pairar no ar por um momento. Ryan não podia perguntar e sabia disso, mas ele também sabia que Brendon nunca o espancaria ou o puniria durante um enema, então a pior hipótese seria se Brendon simplesmente não respondesse a pergunta.  
– Provavelmente 120 ml – Brendon finalmente respondeu – Eu vou continuar, ok? Você consegue aguentar essa quantia de uma vez só. 

Ryan concordou, trincando seus dentes e contando em silêncio em sua cabeça, esperando que não demorasse mais de um minuto para acabar. Ele tinha apenas contado poucos segundos até que o fluxo de líquido parou e então Brendon deixou um beijo no fim das costas de Ryan.

– Eu vou retirar o plug, ok? Mantenha o líquido dentro.

Ryan contraiu seus músculos, seus dedos se curvavam assim como todo seu corpo. Aquilo doía, e se intencionava cada vez mais, causando uma dor absurda em seu abdômen. Mesmo com Ryan se contraindo por inteiro, um pouco da mistura de leite com água escapou da entrada, escorrendo pela parte interna de sua coxa. E então Brendon penetrou o plug novamente e Ryan pode relaxar seus músculos, enquanto isso, o outro pegou um pano de rosto e limpou o líquido que escorria pela pele de Ryan. Aquilo não demorava muito, Ryan sabia, mas parecia uma eternidade. Cinco minutos ou dez minutos pareciam horas. Brendon subiu a ponta dos dedos pelas costas de Ryan, até que pode entrelaçar os dedos gentilmente no cabelo do mesmo.

– Eu mal posso esperar pra te ter na cama – A voz de Brendon era densa, grave e baixa – Eu vou meter minha língua tão fundo em você, baby. 

Ryan gemeu abertamente, apesar da dor entorpecente em seus músculos e estômago. Foi um gemido baixo e suave, mas, não obstante e Brendon sorriu ao som deste.

– É isso que você quer?- O garoto mais novo continuou no mesmo tom. - Você quer minha língua em você, me quer te fodendo com minha boca? Você terá um gosto tão bom, amor.  
Seus dedos agarraram-se levemente aos cabelos de Ryan. Não o suficiente para causar dor, mas o bastante para fazê-lo arfar e então gemer novamente.

– E então eu vou te foder, com tanta força, amor, tanta tanta tanta força. Tão profundamente dentro de você. E você irá engolir todo meu gozo em sua boca linda.  
Ryan estava choramingando, seus quadris movendo-se suavemente, contorcendo-se.

– P-por favor? - Ele sufocou - Por favor?

Ele estava implorando para que Brendon o deixasse soltar o líquido. Ele sabia que ainda não havia tido tempo suficiente, mas Brendon o fez manter ali, Ryan não sabia que ele não seria capaz de aguentar.

– Eu acho que você pode aguentar por mais alguns minutos. - Brendon soltou o cabelo de Ryan e sentou-se cuidadosamente, apenas correndo as mãos pelo corpo do garoto. O mais velho estava quieto, apenas alguns soluços escapavam de sua boca, ainda contorcendo-se.  
Brendon deslizou suas mãos, até ambas estarem agarrando firmemente as nádegas de Ryan.

– Quase lá, querido. Quase lá.

Houve outro minuto, os dedos de Brendon deslizando sobre a curva das nádegas de Ryan e o mais velho tentava não desperdiçar nenhuma gota, tentando manter seus músculos tensos o suficiente.

–Ok. – Disse Brendon.

Brendon se levantou, lentamente beijando Ryan em sua nuca antes de sair da banheira.  
– Devagar- Ele avisou o garoto - Não desperdice nada, ok?

Ele segurou as mãos do outro, deixando Ryan se apoiar nelas enquanto ele se levantava e andava para for a da banheira. Brendon levantou a tampa do vaso e ajudou Ryan a sentar. Nesse momento Ryan começou a chorar novamente. Ele odiava isso, odiava como Brendon estava ali. Tão humilhante, pior que as ameaças de deixar Spencer assistir o sexo, ou como ser fodido por Pete como daquela vez enquanto Brendon tirava fotos com sua Polaroid.

– Por favor, só... Eu consigo... - Ryan disse - Eu estou bem. Eu consigo.

Brendon o encarou severamente, franzindo a testa e balançando a cabeça levemente.

– Pare.

Ryan chorou ainda mais, usando suas mãos para empurrar Brendon quando ele tentou se aproximar, mas muito submisso para realmente fazê-lo, enquanto o garoto se posicionava entre as pernas de Ryan, seus dedos se fechando no final do plug anal.

– Por favor... - Ryan sussurrou novamente - Por favor, Bren.

O rapaz o ignorou.

– Não deixe sair até que eu te mande.

Ele deixou o rosto de Ryan se apoiar em seus ombros. O garoto tremia e soluçava enquanto o plug era retirado. Brendon colocou este na pia ao lado da tigela contendo a mistura de leite e água. Um de seus braços envolviam Ryan. Mesmo com suas lágrimas, o garoto ainda estava se segurando, seus músculos se apertando mais que o necessário.

– Ok, continue.

Ryan balançou a cabeça em negação.

– Não. - Ele chorou mais ainda quando Brendon pressionou seus lábios nas têmporas do garoto – Por favor.

– Ryan. Agora.

O garoto ainda estava chorando, agarrando-se desesperadamente a Brendon quando as primeiras gotas da mistura começaram a escorrer. E então, como sempre, ele se deu conta que realmente não havia escolha e apenas relaxou os músculos, deixando que o líquido saísse livremente de sua entrada.

Ryan estava soluçando mais alto enquanto o líquido caía no vaso. Enquanto Brendon, apenas segurou o menino, deixava que seus dedos acariciassem suas costas, murmurando palavras suaves para o outro.

– Bom menino, bom trabalho, Ry.

Finalmente os barulhos diminuíram e Brendon deu um passo para trás, deixando Ryan se limpar e dar descarga. Ambos lavaram as mãos na pia e Ryan assuou o nariz.

– Me desculpa - Ele sussurrou se recusando a olhar para Brendon - Eu... Eu não pretendia... Eu sei que você não iria me machucar.

Os dedos gelados de Brendon, ainda remotamente molhados devido à água, deslizam pelo queixo de Ryan, levantando sua cabeça para que pudesse olhá-lo nos olhos.

– Obrigado - Brendon respondeu, se inclinando para beijá-lo, levemente de inicio, mas se  
intensificando aos poucos, línguas se enlaçando.

– Cama, agora. - Ele disse, não conseguindo conter seu sorriso assim quando ele sentiu que os lábios de Ryan curvavam-se em um sorriso sob os seus.

Eles andaram para a área do quarto do hotel e Brendon acenou silenciosamente com a cabeça, indicando a Ryan que ele assumisse a posição na cama.

– De costas ou... De quatro?

– De quatro se os seus joelhos não estiverem muito machucados.

Ryan aguentaria muito mais do que joelhos doloridos por um rimjob, assim como ele já havia demonstrado, então Brendon balançou a cabeça em aprovação enquanto o garoto se posicionava na cama. Ryan deixou seu rosto curvado para baixo, resistindo à vontade de olhar por seus ombros para assistir Brendon. O mais novo amava a maneira que nem precisava mandar o outro garoto obedecê-lo. Ryan obedeceu ao comando silencioso de acordo consigo mesmo.

O colchão afundou em parte quando Brendon ajoelhou-se atrás de Ryan, suas mãos apertando os quadris do menino. Brendon se curvou, pressionando um beijo suave na entrada de Ryan, sorrindo ao ouvir os gemidos. Sua boca se abriu a língua deslizando pra fora, lambendo-o em movimentos amplos, quase como golpes, sabendo que não faria nada além de provocar Ryan, torturando-o. E, verdadeiramente, era tudo que Ryan poderia fazer para continuar pressionando sua bunda no rosto de Brendon enquanto implorava.

– Maaais, mais, mais.

Brendon se sentou e se inclinou, pressionando dois dedos nos lábios de Ryan. O garoto sugou-os por entre dentes sem dizer uma palavra, sua língua deslizando pelas digitais, tentando não ficar muito ansioso, tentando não implorar a Brendon que o fodesse e começasse a ranger os quadris na cama. Quando Brendon tirou seus dedos da boca do garoto, ele se inclinou para o beijo, sorrindo enquanto engolia o gemido gerado pela intrusão de seus dedos penetrando a entrada de Ryan enquanto eles ainda se beijavam. Partiram, então, o beijo, e os dedos de Ryan agarraram-se aos lençóis da cama, sabendo o que estava por vir, os músculos de seu corpo ficando tensos por antecipação. Brendon retirou seus dedos, lentamente, calmamente, abrindo as nádegas de Ryan apenas o suficiente para esgueirar sua língua, lambendo ao redor de sua entrada. Ele lambeu seus próprios dedos enquanto vagarosamente adicionava outros, um de cada mão, deixando Ryan mais aberto, expondo-o mais. Sua língua esgueirou-se mais profundamente e Ryan esforçou-se para não retirar seus quadris do rosto de Brendon.

A língua do garoto mais novo começou a inclinar-se para dentro e para fora, lentamente a princípio, então rapidamente. Ryan estava gemendo, sua cabeça jogada para trás, os lábios mal se tocando. Brendon retirou sua língua e seus dedos, deixando seus lábios pressionando contra o buraco que ainda estava aberto, preenchido com ar. Ele começou a esfregar os lábios e sugar a região enquanto Ryan deixava escapar uma série de obscenidades que Brendon nunca antes havia ouvido. Ele cessou com a pressão na região, sua língua esgueirando-se uma vez mais no interior de Ryan, provocando, retirando-se para traçar ao redor.

– Me fode? – Ryan pediu, sua voz era aguda e insegura.

Brendon tirou sua língua do interior de Ryan quase que imediatamente, mas não tinha terminado ali ainda, e então pressionou dois dedos em Ryan abruptamente, sorrindo ao ouvir seu ofego deleitoso. Ele vagarosamente moveu seus dedos.

– Você quer que eu te foda? - Ele perguntou em tom casual como se não tivesse ouvido Ryan da primeira vez.

– Por favor, Brenny - O mais velho respondeu abruptamente apertando os músculos de sua entrada em volta dos dedos do namorado, sua cabeça estava apoiada nos travesseiros ao que seus braços cansados não conseguiam mais sustentar seu corpo. Os dedos escorregaram para fora e Brendon ajudou a virar Ryan de costas, beijando-o ternamente nos lábios, usando a língua a fim de explorar a boca do outro curiosamente, gostava de sentir o seu gosto.

Ele se afastou depois de um momento e o mais velho suspirou. Logo estava entre as pernas de Ryan, dobrando-as e as separando. Se ajeitou entre elas e logo o penetrou sem qualquer lubrificante ou aviso.

Ryan deixou escapar um gemido baixo de sua garganta pela forma como seu corpo queimava com a súbita investida do outro. Ele já estava esperando por isto. Brendon não o fodia há uma semana, não devidamente. A semana tinha sido repleta de brinquedos, dedos e um punho, mas não isto. Tão simples, apenas eles. Nada artificial. Ele envolveu seus braços ao redor do pescoço do namorado, indo em direção para beijar seu pescoço. Eles pareciam um casal qualquer naquele momento, ele pensou. Ninguém poderia imaginar olhando para esta cena que Ryan havia tido um enema ou que no outro dia ele teria ficado em pé no canto por quase uma hora depois de ser espancado por Brendon cinquenta vezes com uma escova de cabelo.

Brendon sabia o que Ryan estava pensando assim que esse empinou seu quadril com extrema verocidade contra o pênis do outro. Quando os olhos de Ryan se abriram ainda mais, seus lábios deixaram que um grito agudo escapasse de seus lábios. Brendon sabia que tinha acertado o ponto certo.

Todo resquício de pensamento pareceu desaparecer do rosto de Ryan ao que esse gemia abertamente quando iniciou os movimentos bruscos de seu quadril contra o de Brendon.

Ele tateou até encontrar a mão de Brendon, levando a palma desta até sua garganta.  
– Por favor. - Ele sussurrou.

Não precisou que repetisse para que Brendon apertasse o pescoço de Ryan de imediato, soltando-o após um tempo para que Ryan pudesse arfar por ar. E então sua mão se apertou novamente e repetiu a sequência por vezes até que seu namorado balançou a cabeça, não querendo usar a palavra de segurança, mas querendo que Brendon soubesse que ele teve o suficiente.

A mão de Brendon seguiu até os cabelos de Ryan, puxando-os o suficiente para que doesse, mas não o suficiente para arrancar alguns fios.

– Se masturbe. - Brendon respirou profundamente.

Ryan obedeceu de imediato, retirando uma de suas mãos do pescoço de Brendon, deixando que esta escorregasse entre ambos os corpos, até que pôde agarrar sua própria ereção firmemente, se masturbando em um ritmo lento que se contrastava com as estocadas bruscas de Brendon. Ele não queria gozar ainda, mas ele sabia que não tinha escolha, de qualquer forma. Ele só podia gozar quando Brendon o deixasse gozar. Essa era a regra.  
– Mais rápido – Brendon resmungou, deslocando seu peso de uma perna para outra, para que pudesse penetrar mais a fundo – Eu quero você perto de gozar, Ry. Me avise quando você estiver perto.

Ryan assentiu, aumentando a velocidade com que movia os quadris de modo obediente, deixou que seus olhos fechassem por um momento antes de abri-los novamente. Brendon gostava de assisti-lo, ele dizia que podia ver Ryan se derreter em prazer apenas observando seus olhos quando eles estavam na cama. Ele sentiu um puxão em seus cabelos e parou de se mover.

– P-perto... – Ele arfou.

Brendon sorriu, deixando Ryan se perguntar se ele teria que segurar, esperar ou se preocupar, se pudesse. Mas já era tarde e eles tinham que levantar em seis horas.

– Quando você me sentir gozando, você pode – Brendon disse, logo mordendo o lábio inferior de Ryan por entre os dentes. Os espasmos de pré-orgasmo estavam aumentando cada vez mais, mas por apenas um momento. Brendon mordeu a parte interna de sua bochecha para que não gritasse ao que sentiu-se esporrar no interior de Ryan. A cintura de Ryan se movia facilmente da mesma forma que ele gemia, baixo e indecente. Brendon pôde sentir o gozo de Ryan escorrendo por sua barriga enquanto este murmurava sequências de palavras de baixo calão. A bunda de Ryan se pressionava firmemente contra o pênis do outro enquanto seu orgasmo o inebriava, deixando-o ofegante e arfante por ar.

Ryan teve um colapso prematuro, ainda sentindo seu orgasmo percorres por todo seu corpo através de espasmos, incapaz de se mover, incapaz de respirar. E então ele sentiu Brendon se retirar de seu interior, deixando-o vazio e frouxo. Ele choramingou com a perda em seu interior, se virando e pressionando seu rosto contra o peitoral de Brendon quando ele se deitou ao lado do outro na cama.

Brendon aninhou Ryan em seus braços, sentindo o compro deste tremer.

– Baby, baby – Ele sussurrou – Shhh. Está tudo bem.

Ele beijou a têmpora do outro, as pontas dos dedos massageavam os músculos da entrada de Ryan gentilmente.

– Nós vamos dormir agora, ok? Acordar cedo amanhã.

Ryan choramingou, assentindo, se questionando se seria capaz de andar no dia seguinte.

– Brenny?

– Yeah, baby?

– Eu te amo.

– Eu também te amo, Ry. – Brendon esperou até que parasse de tremer antes de se levantar, apagar as luzes e colocar o despertador em seu celular. Então ele voltou com cuidado para a cama e abraçou Ryan até que ele pegasse no sono, antes que ele tivesse que ir limpar o banheiro e colocar o equipamento de volta na maleta. Ele só teria cerca de duas horas de sono até o dia seguinte, mas sabia que tinha valido a pena.


End file.
